Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2k+2(-k-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2k + {2(}\gray{-k-1}{)} $ $ -2k {-2k-2} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-2k - 2k} - 2$ $ {-4k} - 2$ The simplified expression is $-4k-2$